Beagle Light Tank
Confederate Beagle Light Tank Tactical Analysis *'Don't Misunderestimate Me': An ageing WWII light tank, the Beagle lacks the ability to take heavier tanks head on. However, its superior speed and amphibious ability allow it to run circles around the enemy, making it an excellent flanker. *'Bring 'Em On': The Beagle is armed with a 44mm cannon. Despite its considerable age compared to its counterparts, the cannon is extremely accurate and can be very effective when fired into the weak points in enemy armor. With good aim, the cannon can also be fired into the tracks or wheels of an enemy vehicle, which usually has the effect of forcing said vehicle to a halt. *'You Go to War with the Tank you Got': However, the Beagle is not without its weakness. Its primary weakness is its lack of armour. In a straight up fight, the Beagle will be decimated by any and every MBT out there. *'The Decider': Beagle crews who have seen enough battles have been known to fashion rocket launchers out of scrap metal and bolt them onto the Beagle. These rockets, though inaccurate, are able to provide much needed firepower against slower vehicles (like tanks) and structures. However, faster vehicles will just avoid them. Background "For the Constitution...and...stuff!" :- Beagle Tank Commander The classic "Beagle" M4 Light Tank formed the basis of the Allied army during the Second World War, where, alongside the larger, heavier Mastiff Medium Tank, it attempted to stem the tide of Soviet aggression. Despite being outgunned and outclassed by the superior Anvil Heavy Tanks of the Soviet Union, the Beagle proved its worth on Europe's battlefields, using its considerable speed advantage to flank enemy tanks and destroy them with its 44mm cannon. After the war, the remnants of over seventy five thousand Beagle tanks were mothballed in great complexes in the Arizona desert, awaiting a call to action that never came; the famous Beagle and its counterparts were replaced by the Guardian tank when the Soviets launched their next offensive. However, these poorly guarded vehicles were in ample supply when the Confederate Revolution rose, and they were swiftly converted into modern fighting vehicles by the clever rebel engineers. Soon, thousands of the vehicles spearheaded the rebel assault across the mid-west, their supercharged engines whining and repeater cannons pounding holes in enemy armor once again. Behind the Scenes *The Beagle is obviously the RA1 Light Tank, though its appearance is based on the RL Sherman, rather than the Bradley IFV the Light Tank was represented as in game. *The voice is a parody of former U.S President George W. Bush, who would have been 22 years old as of July 4th, 1969. As each unit's voice represents the prototypical version of that unit, it can probably be concluded that in Paradox's universe, Bush served in the Confederates as a Beagle tank commander. External Links Beagle Light Tank voice being tested in Warcraft III Just the Stats ARVN Beagle Light Tank "Come on, ladies!" :- Beagle Tank Commander Tactical Analysis * Happy Medium: Most tanks are too large or heavy to successfully navigate the jungles of Vietnam. The Beagle, however, is just the right combination of light enough to avoid getting bogged down in the mud, and powerful enough to stand against enemy forces. Against Vietcong forces, its 75mm cannon is more than sufficient against frontal armour. * Pay Attention: The Beagle's scanner system allows it to detect Vietcong forces in hiding, a vital skill. As one of the few detector units with any real amount of armour, it can be devastating against a foe who is trying to hide. * Epic Flail: The mine clearing flail on the front of the tank can be used to clear mines and traps, or give the Beagle the ability to crush enemy infantry. When in use, however, the Beagle is slowed considerably, and cannot use its main gun. *'Feet of Clay': Surplus concussion autocannon shells have been shipped to the ARVN by the Allies, but are still in short supply, and only go to select Beagle crews. Operational History The ARVN loves its Beagles more than life itself. They use them ceaselessly for their ability to not get stuck in mud, and they have even fitted their tanks with scanners to better detect traps and ambushes. Wider tracks and a fresh coat of paint are all that the ARVN armoured divisions needed to begin operations. The ARVN also made an interesting addition to their Beagles. By modifying the engine and adding additional gears, they can divert some of the engine's power to spin a drum attached to a pair of arms on the front of the tank. Attached to the spinning drum are a set of heavy steel chains that smash anything (or in the case of foolish infantry, anyone) that gets in its way. Obviously, the Beagle cannot move nearly as quickly when power is being drawn from the engine to operate the flail. With the "Mine Flail" active, it also clears any traps or mines in its path. It can't be active all the time; because while spinning, the chains have the nasty habit of accidentally getting in the way of the Beagle's main gun, which is therefore disabled while the flail is in use. Though not as flexible as the Vietcong's Pincer ICV, the ARVN Beagle Light Tank is far better armoured and is capable of beating its rival in a fair fight. However, as a result of recent losses to Vietcong ambushes, the ARVN have begun to equip their units with Central-Spike Communications Arrays, surveillance systems that are capable of detecting camouflaged units from a considerable distance. It is common to see a few dozen of these tanks patrolling the rice fields in mass as if they were a part of a grand parade, though rumours of Vietcong Bulldog Tank Destroyers are more than enough to take the smiles off their commanders' faces. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Tanks Category:Vietnam Category:Units Originating from the United States